Historias de amor entrelazadas HoneyWorks
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Eres la razón por la que me enamoré, con mi mirada pendiente a ti buscando sin ninguna pista haciendo mi declaración de guerra. -Te vez como una chica- No entiendo por qué la gente me ve de esa forma pero con apariencia de chica que no puede ni sostenerle ni una vela a una chica real.
1. ¡Confesión! Rival Declaración!

Este es un proyecto que vengo realizando desde hace un tiempo. es la adaptación de las canciones de **HoneyWorks.** Por desgracia no he tenido casi apoyo en él, y me gustaría ver si acá si lo logro, tengo otro capitulo echo. Si no tengo comentarios la daré por terminada y empezaré otro proyecto.

* * *

 **¡Confesión! Rival ¡Declaración!**

Eres la razón por la que me enamoré, con mi mirada pendiente a ti buscando sin ninguna pista haciendo mi declaración de guerra.

\- Te vez como una chica- No entiendo por qué la gente me ve de esa forma pero con apariencia de chica que no puede ni sostenerle ni una vela a una chica real.

\- Soy malo comunicándome- eso ya lo sabía pero, aparentemente soy tipo-A. con apariencia de mujer jugando al rol de "chico invisible".

En cuanto a ti quien me encontró así, y amablemente me llamo por mi nombre solo tengo una respuesta "buena-para-nada". Todo este enamoramiento pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es solo un sueño de alguien desesperanzado ¿No es así?

Aun no estoy listo para ser tu caballero de armadura brillante ¡Solo dame un segundo! Para ti, y la persona que te gusta lo envió con todas mis fuerzas ¡1, 2 vamos! ¡Mi declaración de guerra!

Me dirigí a la peluquería, lo he evitado como si fuera una plaga dejando de lado especificaciones de confianza que han estado conmigo desde hace 7 años.

\- ¡Ahora te vez como un chico!- bueno eso es verdad y todo eso, es una sensación extraña, pero sentirse de esta forma por primera vez, no puede ser algo malo ¿Cierto?

Incluso para el nuevo yo, la posibilidad de éxito parece ser muy baja ¡No es que crea poder! Pero de todos modos enviaré una pequeña solicitud al cielo.

\- Eres la razón por la que me enamoré- con mi mirada fija en ti buscando sin ninguna pista, no puedo ser ayudado. Tu y yo seguramente tenemos la misma "persona importante" en nuestra mente ¿Esto es un poco contradictorio?, es solo un asunto de amor. Ese caballero vino a verte y ser la causa de que hagas ese rostro ahora mismo, al parecer no soy necesario aquí –Felicidades a ti, mi primer amor-

Todo este enamoramiento, pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es solo un sueño de alguien desesperanzado ¿No es así? Por darme el gusto del primer amor, quería decirte –muchas gracias- a ti y a la persona que te gusta. Les envió con todas mis fuerzas ¡1, 2 vamos! Mi grito más alto, tras haber llegado lo más lejos que pude.

 ** _Kokuhaku Rival Senge –Honeyworks_**.

 **¡Confesión! Rival ¡Declaración!**

Odiaba estar enfermo, no le permitían hacer ejercicio en esas condiciones. Maldito sea ese resfriado que lo tenía sentado en esa banca. Pero no se quejaría en este momento tenía la posibilidad de verla a ella.

Ella… la chica de sus sueños, la primera que le gustaba, la primera por quien suspiraba. Todo le gustaba, desde su raro cabello rosado hasta sus ojos verdes. Maldición, Sakura lo tenía en un estado deplorable por amor.

\- Sakura ven rápido el agua esta genial- grito desde la piscina su compañero de clases pelirrojo.

\- Cla-claro Sasori- dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada ignorando por completo cierto rubio que la veía.

Suspiro para sus adentros mientras movía su largo cabello a un lado dejando al descubierto unos hermosos ojos azules, odiaba a ese pelirrojo de ojos cafés, todos creían que era "Genial" hasta su hermosa pelirrosa. Maldito sea, algún día él le quitaría ese lugar a Sasori. Él Deidara Sakuhin le estaba declarando la guerra de una forma demasiado indirecta a Sasori Akasuna, su rival en la popularidad y en el amor de Sakura Haruno.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

\- -Te vez como una chica- estaba caminando con su único amigo a la clase de arte, la única que le gusta en ese mugriento colegio. Siempre que le decía eso sobre su aspecto se sentía mucho peor.

\- No entiendo por qué dices eso Hidan- era verdad, él no creía que se viera como una chica, se sentía el hombre más pecho peludo de toda la secundaría… aunque de pecho peludo no tenía absolutamente nada.

\- Vamos viejo tienes el cabello como una chica y déjame decir que hasta yo creo que eres mujer- maldijo a ese peli plateado lo insultaba pero se vio en un vidrío. Tenía razón. Tenía un aspecto un poco delicado para ser hombre.

\- Te odio- suspiro mientras se iba a su clase donde se hizo al fondo de la clase.

Estaba sentado mientras se veía a un espejo de mano. Cabello largo y lacio, de un rubio muy brillante. Detestaba decirlo pero su cabello era la envidia de muchas chicas. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, tan intensos como los de su primo Naruto… donde estará ese idiota… volvió a ver sus ojos, escondidos por su cabello y esas gafas que lo hacían ver como un ¡NERD!

Ahora entendía porque no era popular, Hidan tenía razón, él era de todo menos guapo, o masculino… estúpida vida, se odiaba a sí mismo como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Este… ¿me puedo sentar acá?- llamo su atención una linda rubia de ojos azules que lo mirada algo sonrojada.

\- Amm… Emm...- y con ustedes señoras y señores Deidara haciendo otra vez de las suyas con una chica. Si, se volvía un completo idiota cuando tenía una cerca. Bajo la mirada rojo como tomate, no acostumbraba a hablar con ella… ni con nadie que no fuera Hidan.

\- Estaba bien me voy a otro lado- y dicho eso la rubia se fue al otro lado del salón con mirada triste; otra vez Deidara la había rechazado… a su forma.

\- Soy idiota- estampo su cara contra el pupitre, así nunca conseguiría otro amigo que ese otro idiota, pero no era su culpa; era demasiado tímido, normalmente nadie se fijaba en su presencia. Ni siquiera los profesores. Maldecía ser de tipo de sangre A. supuestamente así es la personalidad de todos los humanos con ese grupo sanguíneo. Supuestamente ellos eran invisibles para toda la humanidad.

\- Disculpa Deidara me sentaré acá, no quedan más lugares- su corazón se aceleró, reconocería esa voz a kilómetros de distancia. Era la voz del amor de su vida, la chica de sus suspiros, era la voz de Sakura.

\- Es-Esta bi-bien- tartamudeo el pobre rubio mientras bajaba la mirada. Nunca estaba tan cerca de ella en su vida, no podría creer eso nunca; además ¡lo llamo por su nombre! Eso nunca pasa, normalmente todos le dicen "Niña mal hecha".

\- Por cierto ahora me doy cuenta que tienes una piel linda, ¿qué cremas usas?- suspiro por lo bajo, siempre era lo mismo pero no negaría que gustaba cuidar su piel, muy macho y todo él era una diva por así decirlo, pero internamente se sentía mal; ella lo veía como una amiga. Maldita sea su suerte.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estaba tirado en su cuarto escuchando música mientras su cabello se esparcía por toda la cama, el corazón lo tenía a toda velocidad, aunque ella lo había hecho sentir otra vez una chica no le importó, ella lo había hecho sentir… "Eso"… por primera vez en su jodida vida.

Maldición lo aceptaba, y no negaría a nadie, estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura, pero él sabía algo que muchos no sabían. Sasori sentía lo mismo por la pelirrosa y ella le correspondía. Tenía algo de suerte que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a decirlo.

Cerro los ojos para descansar, al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue un hermoso campo de flores, él con una armadura de acero de la antigua Europa. Está bien eso era raro; pero se sentía el macho más macho del mundo con eso. Miro a su izquierda y vio un caballo; se le montó y sin saber por qué tomó la dirección que daba al norte.

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente un hermoso castillo donde fue recibido por un Hidan con traje de payaso, esa imagen nunca la olvidaría en su puta vida. Camino hasta la sala del rey donde distinguió a la pelirrosa deduciendo que ella era la princesa del lugar.

\- Oh Deidara me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo de tu misión- dijo la princesa mientras corría a abrazar al caballero que estaba más rojo que un tomate.

\- Emm yo… este- está bien eso era raro pero era el mejor momento de su vida y no quería salir de ese abrazo jamás.

\- ¿Pero dónde quedó Sasori?- dijo viendo para todos lados- el novio no puede faltar a su propia boda- sonrió mientras se apartaba del caballero rubio.

\- ¿Novio? ¿Sasori?- de acuerdo ese sueño se estaba volviendo en una completa pesadilla, que alguien lo mate.

\- Estoy acá futura esposa- de las sombras apareció un caballero de armadura negra mientras sonreía a la princesa quien corrió a abrazarlo- Deidara siempre te gusta dejarme atrás, no deberías tratar así al futuro rey.

\- Esto no está pasando- salio de corriendo de la sala del rey donde el pelirrojo y pelirrosa se abrazaban con amor, llego a los jardines del palacio- esto no está pasando.

Se despertó de una forma muy abrupta, y vio que estaba otra vez en su cuarto, suspiro con alivio y vio la hora, eran solo la 1 de la tarde del sábado, aún era temprano. Recordó el sueño y un escalofrío lo recorrió, mentalmente declaro la guerra a Sasori, él no permitiría que algo así pasara, ni siquiera parecido. No, Sakura sería suya a toda costa.

Se paró de la cama y vio el espejo de su cuarto, vio su cabello y sus gafas… En definitiva no dejaría que eso pasara. Fue a su billetera y cogió todo su dinero, no pensaba que haría eso de nuevo después de tantos años. Cogió valor y cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí, era ahora o nunca.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Camino por las calles de su vecindario hasta que lo vio, la peluquería donde sus padres lo llevaban cuando aún era pequeño, vio otra vez su melena rubia y recordó que le tomó casi 4 años para que creciera así pero… ya no más

Desde ese momento a él lo verían como el hombre que es, ya no sería la "Niña mal hecha" de toda la secundaria, eso llego a su fin. Decidido entro a la peluquería donde un joven pelirrojo de ojos morados, un pelinaranja de ojos cafés y una peliazul de ojos amarillos lo vieron con sorpresa, él no había vuelto hace más de 4 años.

\- Nagato, Konan llámenme loco pero juro que estoy viendo a Deidara con cabello largo- el pelinaranja les hablo con cara de miedo.

\- No Yahiko, yo también lo veo- dijo Nagato con la misma expresión- Deidara cuanto tiempo.

\- Gusto en volver a verlos después de tanto- se rasco el cuello nervioso, hace mucho no los veía a ellos. Los conocía desde hace mucho- creo que saben a qué vine.

\- Es algo demasiado obvio Deidara- dijo Konan mientras le enseñaba una silla para empezar con su trabajo- Dime que deseas hacerte- le sonrió a través del espejo frente a ellos.

\- No Konan, no lo sé- bajo la mirada sonrojado, era verdad había ido a la peluquería de sus viejos amigos sin saber qué nuevo aspecto deseaba.

\- Bueno viejo siendo así- se acercó junto con Nagato donde la peliazul veía al rubio- creo que es hora de que los tres trabajemos juntos en ti- les sonrió a sus mejores amigos quienes asintieron con una sonrisa.

\- Hace muchos años no hacemos algo así ¿verdad Konan?- dijo el pelirrojo algo sonrojado a su amiga- prepárate Deidara.

\- La última vez fue cuando abrimos esta peluquería- les sonrió a sus amigos al recordar- bueno Deidara esto será una sorpresa.

\- Esperen qué- pero antes que pudiera decir algo los tres peluqueros ya lo estaban atacando… por así decirlo.

Las horas pasaban, esto era aterrador, no se esperaba que fuera tan duro trabajar en su cabello, esos tres hasta habían cerrado su peluquería para poder centrarse solo en él, eso era tan extraño. Sentía como esos tres lo cortaban, cepillaban, lavaban y esta hasta casi seguro de que le habían echado algo más a su cabello pero el miedo no lo dejaba hablar.

Veía como su cabello caía al frente de sus ojos y el piso se llenaba de un color amarillo, eso era más terrible que intentar ponerse los lentes de contacto; los cuales tenía en su bolsillo. Suspiro y cuando se dio cuenta eran tres horas ya, cuando dejo de sentir que le molestaban la cabeza.

\- Muy bien amigo ya estás listo- una enorme sonrisa asomo el rostro de Yahiko.

\- Ya no te vez como una chica, ahora eres un hombre- sonrió Nagato mientras admiraba su creación.

\- Pero antes que todo Deidara por favor dame tus lentes- le extendió su mano mientras este se los quitaba- para verte mejor no los uses, sé que tienes lentes de contacto- dicho esto partía sus lentes frente sus ojos –es por tu bien amigo, tienes unos hermosos ojos.

\- Está bien acá voy- dijo mientras se terminaba de poner sus lentes y soltaba un largo suspiro- estoy listo.

\- Te presentamos el nuevo Deidara- dijeron los tres al tiempo que volteaban su silla.

\- Me veo tan diferente- dijo mientras tocaba su ahora corto cabello. El cambio era total. Su cabello ya no era esa mata rubia larga, ahora lo tenía en capa, el lugar más largo era hasta su cuello para irse acortando y alborotando cada vez más, sin dejarse de ver lacio, su cara ya no estaba cubierta, ahora tenía un mechón que caía sobre su frente casi tocando sus cejas mientras otros dos enmarcaban sus ojos azules ahora sin gafas, su cabello estaba increíble- Me veo tan… tan…

\- Masculino- dijo Yahiko mientras empezaba a limpiar el lugar con sus amigos- fuiste un reto para nosotros viejos, pero valió la pena- sonrió.

\- Es verdad, nunca pensé que demoraríamos tanto- dijo Nagato mientras recibía el pago de esa obra maestra que estaba en el rubio- cuida bien ese cabello.

\- Deidara ten suerte, recuerda eres genial- se despidió Konan mientras guardaba todo lo usado en ese súper corte- nos vemos.

\- Gracias chicos, hasta luego- se despidió de los tres con la mano. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

El rubio se fue corriendo a su casa para descansar, estaba demasiado emocionado, no podía creer que se viera tan putamente genial con cabello corto, esos tres eran unos genios a la hora de cortar cabello. Se vio al espejo, era raro no tener sus gafas pero sabía que ahora era diferente, se veía como un chico y guapo, con las gafas no sería así.

Se tiró a su cama y sonrió, ahora sí sería lo que quería, al fin sería POPULAR, ya no sería el chico invisible de toda la secundaria, al fin todos lo notarían; al fin Sakura lo notaría. Su corazón se aceleró y sonrió aún más, Sakura… la idea de que ella lo viera de forma diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado lo hacía sentir tan raro.

Al fin podría demostrar que ese Sasori no era tan genial como creían, que todos podrían superarlo, que él no era lo que creían, que él no era más que una cara bonita. Se vio otra vez en el espejo. Ahora le había llegado competencia a Sasori, y sonrió aún más la guerra por popularidad y el amor de la pelirrosa empezaba el lunes.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de su colegio y sentía como las personas lo observaban con impresión y había jurado que alguien había dicho un "debe ser un chico nuevo", rayos de verdad no sabía que fuera tan invisible en ese lugar pero se sentía tan bien ser visto, siguió caminando hasta que vio a su amigo.

\- Hidan ¿cómo estas viejo?- le dijo al peliblanco que estaba de espaldas comiendo a escondidas, el cual escupió todo cuando vio a su amigo.

\- Rayos Deidara ¡Ahora te vez como un chico!- vio el nuevo aspecto de su amigo y no lo podía creer, eso era algo demasiado nuevo para él.

\- Pues quise un pequeño cambio- sonrió a su amigo que se dio cuenta de que ahora se veía menos tímido.

\- Creo que pequeño es poco, amigo esto ha sido un cambio extremo- empezó a caminar a su salón de clase, era raro ver a su amigo así, no era normal.

\- Bueno cambie mucho, no quiero ser más invisible y todo eso- le saco la lengua mientras dejaba a su amigo en la puerta para seguir caminando- te veo luego- se despidió con la mano.

Siguió caminando a su salón de clase, ya no era como antes que caminaba con la cabeza gaña y algo encorvado; ahora estaba con el cuerpo recto y con la mirada en alto, se sentía tan genial todos alrededor estaban hablando de él, todos lo seguían con la mirada al parecer con admiración y envidia.

Todos menos cierta rubia que lo veía con algo parecido al amor, y suspiro, no negaría que Deidara se veía muy bien pero le gustaba más el chico tímido que siempre conoció, extrañaba desde ya ese Deidara, pensaba mientras iba a su salón con una carta de amor en su bolso.

Deidara con toda la seguridad que no sabía que tenía en su cuerpo abrió la puerta de su clase con fuerza y una sonrisa en su cara mientras gritaba.

\- Buenos días a todos- sonrió mientras veía que todos lo volteaban a ver con impresión, no podían creer que ese era el Deidara que todos conocían.

Miro bien a su alrededor y su sonrisa desapareció, no todos lo veían dos personas estaban hablando entre ellos y se sonreían, sabía que sería difícil; por no decir que imposible pero no importaba lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas y también en su mente decía "por favor Dios" dando a entender que quería ayuda divina para esto. Camino a su asiento que era al lado de ellos que lo ignoraban y tiro sus cosas.

\- Sakura que gusto verte hoy- le sonrió con gran entusiasmo mientras captaba la atención de la pareja que estaba inmersa en su mundo- y a ti también Sasori.

\- Wow Deidara que bien te vez- dijo la pelirrosa algo sonrojada mientras volteaba algo la mirada- me gusta tu nuevo aspecto.

\- Gracias por decir eso- le guiño el ojo de forma coqueta mientras escucho un gruñido del pelirrojo.

\- Es verdad Deidara te vez bien- dijo con aburrimiento mientras fruncía el ceño, estaba celoso de que Sakura dijera eso- a que se debe ese abrupto cambio de aspecto.

\- Pues amigo que te digo- rio mientras volteaba a verlo- quiero un cambio en mi vida para poder obtener mis metas- dijo mientras de manera disimulada miraba a la pelirrosa.

\- Espero que lo logres- dijo la pelirrosa al no darse cuenta de la indirecta- bueno chicos ahora vuelvo- se paró de su lugar para salir por la puerta.

\- Sé que te gusta ella Deidara- dijo Sasori mientras seguía viendo la puerta y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- no será tan fácil para ti, yo a ella la amo.

\- Lo se Sasori- lo miro con desinterés- pero no me rendiré, cambie por ella; que el mejor gane- le extendió la mano mientras Sasori aceptaba el apretón.

El día iba pasando, estaba destacando en todos lados, nadie podía creer que ese era el chico con aspecto femenino de hace unos días atrás, rayos esto es increíble; se sentía un hombre nuevo. En las clases todos querían jugar con él; en clase los maestros no olvidaban llamarlo.

Así que eso era ser popular, esto era tan genial. Su amigo Hidan tenía toda la razón, ser popular es lo mejor del universo que puede haber. Pero había algo que debía hacer ese día antes que se acabara. No era lo mejor para él, lo sabía pero tenía que.

Salio corriendo del taller de arte donde estaba inscrito hacía su salón donde sabía que estaría cierta chica de cabellos rosados estudiando, la conocía tan bien que sabía que haría eso. Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escucho voces que reconoció, abrió un poco la puerta y murió por dentro.

\- Me gustas Sasori- se escuchó como la voz de la pelirrosa casi gritaba estas palabras y se sonrojaba de sobre manera.

\- Tus ensayos para declararte al chico que te gustan cada vez son mejores- dijo con algo de tristeza esperando que algún día ella le dijera eso a él.

\- No Sasori, no es un ensayo. Te lo digo enserio- bajo la mirada mientras sentía que unos ojos cafés la miraban con impresión.

\- Tú también me gustas- sonrió a más no poder mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Deidara salio corriendo al tejado de su escuela con el corazón roto y lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, él había hecho ese cambio solo por ella, había decido ser más seguro, sabía que esos dos estaban enamorados pero igual tenía una pequeña, casi mínima esperanza, pero no importaba de cierta forma estaba feliz.

\- Felicidades mi primer amor- miro al cielo y solo deseo que ella y Sasori fueran felices, se lo merecían. Ella le enseño lo que era el amor, y el que este con la persona que quiere le hacía feliz- muchas gracias por enseñarme esto- dio un suspiro y decidió que era hora de irse.

Bajo hasta la puerta de su escuela donde estaba parada una linda rubia de ojos azules viéndole con algo de nerviosismo. Ella sabía que esa era su oportunidad.

\- Oh Ino hola- dijo con tristeza mientras veía el cielo- acabo de ser rechazado- rio un poco.

\- Deidara- dijo viéndolo y arrugando su carta.

Ella lo amaba pero sabía que ese no era el momento para declarar su amor por él. No aun.

 **FIN…**

* * *

Eso es todo, como dije si no tengo comentarios subiré el otro capitulo y daré el proyecto terminado para dar inicio a otro que tengo pensado.


	2. Triangle Story (Ino)

Gracias a las personas que leyeron la historia y en especial a y a **whatsername1** que me animaron para poder continuarla y acá esta el segundo capitulo de este proyecto de adaptación. De ante mano les agradezco a todos y les pido que lean la historia y me digan que les pareció. Nos vemos abajo para decirles algo.

* * *

 **Triangle Story.**

Si lo admito, si tengo que admitirlo, me rendiré en ocultarlo. Ahora me he enamorado de ti. No es confiado, no destaca, siempre corre lejos.

\- ¡el solo verte me molesta!- sin saber que tú eres un chico con clase, yo te digo severas palabras. Ese encuentro fue horrible. Después de eso yo siempre te observo. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran tú eres el primero en sonreír. Esa inocencia tuya me molesta.

Un día me di cuenta que me enamore ¿después de cuánto tiempo? Oye, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentras… la cuenta regresiva se detiene. Si lo admito, si tengo que admitirlo, escondo mi voz temblorosa. Ahora me he enamorado de ti. Me hice muy cerca contigo, me he vuelto algo más contigo, he cambiado un poco. To se la razón, y realmente no se puede evitar.

He estado pensando en ti por mucho tiempo, no es algo muy bueno. Desearía que no te hubieses vuelto tan popular, después de eso nos distanciamos. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban, yo era la primera en voltear a otro lado. Me molesta pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Comparado con ayer, hoy nosotros dos… ¿Un paso más? Oye, si me acerco más… la cuenta regresiva continua. Si te digo, si tengo que decírtelo, eso probablemente nos distanciaría. Justo ahora, te entregaré esto. La sincronización es de lo peor. Escondo la carta que escribí, sin ser capaz de dártela me molestan tus "rastros de lágrimas".

La palabra –gustar – que yo termino diciendo. ¿Un paso más? Oye, si me acerco más… ¿llegará a ti? Ahora mismo. Por qué se desbordara, incluso si lo contengo. A pesar que he sabido todo acerca de esto. Oye, te veré después.

 ** _Ima Suki ni Naru-Honeyworks._**

 **Triangle Story.**

Todo había empezado ese día de primavera, tenía que limpiar el colegio junto con los otros estudiantes de este mismo, odiaba tener que hacer eso, siempre se arruinaba su esmalte de uñas cuando pasaba. Pero detestaba más tener que ir a llevarle ese tonto bento a su hermanastro; ¿por qué debía ser tan distraído para siempre confundirlo con el de ella? A pesar de eso igual lo quería.

\- Sasori- llamo a su hermanastro desde la puerta del salón de clase el cual voltio a verlo.

\- ¿qué pasa ahora Ino?- dijo el mencionado parándose de mala gana de su lugar, estaba charlando tan bien con el amor de su vida- dime rápido por favor.

\- Solo traje tu bento tonto- lo miro de forma enojada- ahora pásame el mío por favor- estiro su mano.

\- Pienso que debería darte igual el que confunda esto- le devolvió su respectivo bento.

\- Sabes que odio el…- no pudo terminar su frase porque alguien había chocado con ella.

En ese momento todo ocurrió, ella cayó al suelo mientras la persona que había causado eso había caído sobre ella, ella identifico un delicioso aroma a loción masculina, con cuidado abrió su hermoso ojo azul que era visible dado que el otro era cubierto por su larga cabellera rubia. Lo primero que había visto fue un ojo azul viéndola con vergüenza a pocos centímetros de ella.

Todos en ese lugar habían visto ese accidente con asombro, pero decidieron no decir nada. Después de todo involucraba a la hermanastra de Sasori; el chico más popular de la escuela en ese momento. Pero lo que no pudieron callar fue lo que pasó a continuación.

\- ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!- dijo alarmada Ino mientras se quitaba de enzima al rubio de larga cabellera y se ponía de pie.

\- Lo siento muc…- no acabo de decir la frase cuando alzo la mirada para ver a la rubia. O no, estaba en una mala posición… le estaba viendo todo.

\- ¿por qué esa…?- en ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de todo- ¡AAAAAAH!

Lo siguiente que se vio por todo el plantel educativo fue a una iracunda rubia perseguir con una escoba en su mano a un rubio que parecía iba a orinarse en los pantalones. Y el gritar como era el color de la ropa interior de la rubia no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Todos en la escuela aparte de ver a ese par correr con expresión de gran impresión, también se divertían, esa imagen era demasiado entretenida a su parecer. Bueno no para todos, cierto castaño no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Ahora que le pasa a Ino con ese estudiante mayor- suspiro el castaño mientras veía a la rubia pasar a su lado.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Los días pasaban, el pequeño "problema" que habían tenido Ino con ese otro rubio había quedado en el olvido de todos los estudiantes, ella había aceptado las disculpas de ese tal Deidara. Con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que no era un pervertido como creía.

Él era en realidad un hombre muy dulce, con clase, era tierno y aunque no lo pareciera por su delicado aspecto él era todo un macho. Siempre que pensaba en él se sonrojaba, no era nada justo, a ella no le agradara tanto como para ponerse así.

\- Este en definitiva es el día más aburrido de todos- dijo mirando por la ventana de su salón de clase mientras suspiraba. Era la hora de entrada y había llegado demasiado temprano gracias a Sasori.

\- Vamos Ino no te quejes, puede ser genial- le hablo un castaño a sus espaldas asomándose por la ventana donde ella estaba recostada.

\- Cállate Kiba, no sabes que dices- en ese momento por la puerta principal ella logro divisar como una larga cabellera riba parecida a la suya entraba. Se sonrojo, no esperaba verlo.

\- ¿qué tanto miras?- dijo el castaño asomándose, en ese momento ese rubio de grado mayor los saludo con una sonrisa- no entiendo que vez en él para querer ser su amiga.

\- No es tu problema- dijo mientras se apartaba de la ventana.

No le importaba lo que Kiba le dijera o no, él tenía algo en especial que muchos otros chicos no tendrían jamás. Incluido ese castaño amigo suyo. Él era el sueño de cualquier chica así como era, no desearía nunca que cambiara, no. Él simplemente era perfecto en todos sus aspectos, incluso cuando lograba encontrarla escondida en algún lugar; no entendía como hacía él.

Aunque pasaran los días, los meses y lo que fuera ese sentimiento de ternura que sentía por él aumentaba, se ponía cada vez más nerviosa cuando lo veía y si le hablaba… o si le hablaba para ella era como tocar el cielo.

Se había dado cuenta, lo sabía, ella se había enamorado de él en el momento menos esperado. Para ella él era su amor eterno.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Aún faltaban treinta minutos para que cerraran la puerta principal del colegio. Su hermanastro a veces era fanático de la puntualidad, pero este año se estaba exagerando. La hacía salir incluso una hora antes sabiendo que ese colegio estaba solo a diez minutos de distancia.

\- Si llego tarde será por tu culpa tonta- decía un pelirrojo de ojos cafés casi corriendo con una rubia tras él- apúrate tortuga.

\- Cállate tomate con patas- la rubia iba cansada mientras corría tras él- no entiendo para que llegar siempre de primeros.

\- Ese no es tu problema- dijo algo sonrojado mientras aceleraba más el paso.

\- Sabes que adelántate, yo llegaré después – vio como ese pelirrojo salio corriendo aún más rápido dejándola a ella atrás – pero que loco puede ser.

La rubia siguió el camino a la escuela un poco más calmada, no tenía necesidad de seguir corriendo, prefería ir así. Dio la vuelta por una calle diferente para poder demorar un poco más, se sentía tan bien el poder hacer ese recorrido así, sin que el tonto de Sasori la acosara a que se apresurara… aunque de todas maneras era un buen hermano mayor.

Giro su mirada al frente y las sorpresas de la vida, pero si era el amor de su vida con… ¡¿ESA ES SAKURA?! Bueno no debe alterarse, tal vez solo hablaban de algo de su clase, después de todo van en el mismo grado… aunque es raro verla a ella sin Kiba, nunca se le despega para ir a clases.

El deseo de ir a saludarlos aumentaba cada vez más pero no podía, debía resistir… bueno al menos por ahora. No sería débil y haría una escena de celos, después de todo ella es su amiga. No le hablaría aun, esperaría que ella se alejara de él un poco… calma Ino solo es cuestión de esperar.

Estaba en la puerta del colegio, solo faltaban 15 minutos para empezar las clases y vio como Sakura se despidió del amor de su vida para ir corriendo con… ¿su hermano? Eso era raro, no sabía que esos dos tuvieran una relación tan cercana. Pero ese era el momento, le iría a hablar de una buena vez.

\- Deidara- saludo al rubio quien se dio la vuelta- ¿Có…Cómo amaneciste?

\- Amm ho…hola Ino- dijo el rubio de cabellera larga que le tapaba los ojos- espero que estés bien.

\- Si gracias- dijo sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo- es raro llegar al mismo tiempo.

\- Tienes razón- le sonrio mientras dejaba al descubierto su ojo visible- pero me agrada, permite que pueda hablar con una buena compañera.

\- Si… compañera- bajo la mirada triste, era feo el saber que ni siquiera la considerara una amiga—Deidara… quiero decirte algo.

\- Adelante Ino- dijo con toda la inocencia- puedes decirme lo que quieras.

\- Yo… yo…- se estaba sonrojando a niveles extremos- yo te admiro mucho.

\- Oh… gracias- le sonrio para voltearse- me iré a clase, nos vemos.

\- Soy una idiota- bajo la mirada al suelo.

Genial tenía la oportunidad perfecta para declarar su amor por él y lo desperdicia, no podía ser verdad, eso debía ser una broma. Si no era capaz de hacer en persona debería hacerlo de otra forma… pero cual, él es el chico más inocente que conoce, además de que el autoestima de él está en el suelo.

Tenía tan mala suerte de haberse enamorado del único hombre que lo consideraban una mujer más en todo el plantel educativo, pero de todas formas eso lo hacía perfecto a los ojos de ellas, al menos le permitía el no tener tanta competencia como en el caso de muchas otras con sus amores.

Pero volviendo al tema, ¿cómo le declararía sus sentimientos a él de una forma directa sin que él tome en broma? Vamos Ino piensa, tu puedes hacerlo no es tan duro… si le dedica algo no se daría cuenta, volverle a decir no sería capaz; solo le quedaba una opción para eso… Le escribiría una carta.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Esta era otra oportunidad para ella, estaba en clase de arte, la única que compartía con Deidara afortunadamente, siempre intentaba hacerse al lado de él pero de cierta forma él nunca decía nada, era triste pero no se rendiría. Ella lograría que un día él le dijera que se podían sentar juntos.

\- Este… ¿me puedo sentar acá?- le pregunto con el rostro demasiado sonrojado, tenía la esperanza de que ese fue el día.

\- Amm… Emm...- lo vio bajar la mirada mientras se sonrojaba, así que esa era la respuesta de él, no lo podía creer, otra vez él hacía eso.

\- Estaba bien me voy a otro lado- se fue con la mirada gacha a donde estaba sentado Kiba, al menos él no la rechazaba, no como Deidara que lo hacía de una forma un tanto especial.

No podía creerlo, era casi la millonésima vez que Deidara le hacía eso, esto se sentía tan triste, y lo más triste es que no decía nada si se le acercaba Sakura y se sentaba al lado de él. Esto era un rompimiento del corazón serio; podía ser la melliza de Kiba pero no podía creer que le pasara eso. Pero todo iba a terminar, esa clase no prestaría atención, si se atrasaba en alguna cosa Kiba le debía prestar sus apuntes. Ella se dedicaría a escribir su carta.

Sacó una de su cuaderno la cual decoro con esmero con muchos corazones y flores a los lado, hizo un pequeño oso blanco en una esquina y se le quedo viendo con su lapicero en mano y pensó… no se le ocurría nada. Volteo la mirada a su rubio amado y se inspiró para escribir.

" _Para Deidara:_

 _¿Te ha sorprendido esta carta tan repentina? A mí me asusta tanto que me mareo. Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho ¿verdad? Yo todavía recuerdo ese momento con mucho cariño y gracia, espero que tú también._

 _En ese momento estábamos en primero de y no sabes las veces que intente perseguirte, lo siento de verdad… pero ahora, quisiera mirarte a los ojos y decírtelo, puede que no tenga la sonrisa de la chica que te gusta pero… pero sé que puedo hacerte muy feliz. Y es que cada vez que nos vemos en el colegio me pongo bastante nerviosa._

 _¿Sabes la razón por la que me enojaba contigo antes? Porque mi hermanastro (Sasori Akasuna) dice que no es una tontería que nos veamos dado que tal vez podría repetir el accidente, pero es obvio que si hace falta porque somos compañeros. Supongo que es lo más natural dado que vamos en el mismo colegio. Sabes aún tengo la foto que nos hicimos una vez cuando nos encontramos en la salida, solo que la tengo enmarcada._

 _Tengo que decir, que estoy muy feliz de estar en el mismo colegio que tú y que ese corte de pelo te queda muy bien, no te debe hacer sentir mal ¡supongo que por eso eres el más popular! Bueno lo eres a mi parecer. Para ser sincera estoy un poco celosa, aunque todas no te consideren genial siento que todos pensaban diferente, me era imposible decirte estas palabras; así que creo que te alcanzarán mejor mis sentimientos si los escribo en esta carta._

 _Me gustas Deidara. Puede que no me creas, pero por favor, espero gustarte ya que eres una persona muy dulce y fuerte también._

 _Atte: Ino Yamanaka"_

Está bien, estaba listo, es la primera vez que escribía algo así pero se sentía muy bien, suspiro y guardo la carta en su bolso, en su hogar lo pondría dentro de un sobre y se lo entregaría como es debido. Por ahora terminaría el día para irse a su hogar a descansar. Mañana sería un día importante.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Había vuelto llegar algo temprano por su hermanastro, pero esta vez lo necesitaba, pero raramente esa vez estaba escuchando hablar de un supuesto nuevo estudiante muy guapo, no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Al parecer todas las chicas ya se decían enamorar de ese nuevo chico. Bueno al menos así dejarían de una vez en paz a Sasori.

En ese momento supo de quien hablaban, ella reconocería ese cabello y ojos donde fuera. Era Deidara pero esta vez tenía un peinado demasiado diferente. No lo negaría, él se veía genial con ese aspecto. Pero le gustaba más el chico tímido que siempre conoció, desde ese momento ya estaba extrañando al Deidara de antes. Pero aunque lo extrañara aun lo amaba y le daría esa carta.

\- Vaya Ino es raro que llegues algo tarde en esta ocasión- le hablo un castaño mientras veía a la rubia entrar al salón de clases.

\- No es nada Kiba, me distraje viendo algo- le sonrio a su mejor amigo- hiciste lo de historia.

\- Claro que no- se rio mientras iba a su lugar- me lo prestas.

\- Ya que- se rio mientras le entregaba el cuaderno al castaño. Aunque no lo notara estaba algo sonrojado- no es necesario que me esperes hoy después de clases.

\- ¿Por qué?- la miro asustado, esa era su forma de estar cerca de ella- pero si eso quieres.

\- Gracias Kiba- le sonrio- ahora me iré a mi lugar, ahora me pasas el cuaderno.

\- Claro- le sonrio.

Aunque ella le dijera que no lo esperara él lo haría no importaba que tuviera que esperar 20 horas seguidas no le interesaría, lo haría hasta verla. Algo le decía que ese día ella necesitaría compañía de personas que la quieren.

 ***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Las horas fueron pasando con lentitud inhumana, estaba demasiado nerviosa y triste, en el transcurso del día vio como las chicas se le acercaban a él… no era justo antes no lo veían, hasta lo tachaban de invisible.

En cambio a ella no le prestaba atención sabiendo que siempre lo vio, aún más cuando nadie más lo hacía; era de las cosas más tristes que ha enfrentado en todo el mundo. Pero no era momento de eso.

Llevaba mucho tiempo recostada sobre la pared esperándole. ¿Será que le habrá pasado algo? No imposible. Después de todo solo era un colegio. Pero era tan raro que aún no haya salido, sentía su corazón latir muy rápido mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho. Si no se calmaba moriría.

Escucho pasos acercarse por la escala que daba para la salida del colegio, esa era su oportunidad. Vio como el rubio se percató de su presencia y vio rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos… ¿qué había pasado?

\- Oh Ino hola- dijo Deidara mientras veía a la chica con tristeza- acabo de ser rechazado- lo escucho reír amargamente para su gusto.

\- Deidara- dijo viéndolo y arrugando su carta con fuerza, no podía creer que le estuviera pasando eso.

Ella lo amaba pero sabía que ese no era el momento para declarar su amor por él. No aun ya que estaba sufriendo, pero no esperaba que él siguiera hablando.

\- Sabes creo que esto me pasa por ser como una chica- la vio tristemente.

\- Tú no eres como una chica- el rubio la vio con interrogación- tu eres el chico más genial y tierno que he conocido- y lo vio, obtuvo el valor y se lo dijo- tú me gustas.

\- Ino…- la vio con impresión pero luego sonrio- es dulce que digas eso pero no necesito compasión, somos solo amigos- rio mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

\- Si… solo amigos- bajo la cara disimulando todas sus lágrimas- te veré después.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera despedirse de la chica vio como esta salía corriendo por la puerta, ella en su mano aún tenía su carta que nunca entrego. Dio una vuelta por el jardín del colegio tratando de calmarse, no quería que nadie la viera así. Llego a la puerta de su escuela.

\- Es hora de irnos a casa- escucho la voz de su mejor amigo- vamos Ino.

\- Kiba- le sonrio aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr su maquillaje… si no es que ya estuviera arruinado.

Un escenario parecido ocurrió en su hogar, solo que esta vez fue Sasori quien la consoló. Después de todo él podía ser el mejor hermano mayor que alguien pudiera tener.

 **FIN…**

* * *

Bueno esa fue toda la historia, perdón por las faltas de ortografía y el mal desarrollo de la trama; pero no sabía como hacerla bien. Además les pido que me comenten si sigo con ella o no y a demás de que si lo quieren así me digan con que canción de **HONEYWORKS** seguir y con que pareja les gustaría que se presentara en el caso de que la canción trate de otras personas.

Además de eso en estos momentos me encuentro trabajando con una adaptación de un libro que espero que cuando la termine ustedes me den todo el apoyo que puedan para continuarlo.

Eso es todo. Esperaré comentarios para ver como podemos continuar con esto entre todos.


End file.
